Cheeky
by Moony3003
Summary: During a case Hotch is disrupted by a cheeky agent who has something else in mind. Warning - Contains slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic slash (male/male sex). Don't like, please don't read.

* * *

A/N: Story related to episode 3.19 - Tabula Rasa. Just after Hotch profiles Sterling, the camera goes to Reid and he gives this small smile which always makes me smile when I watch it. And from that scene there, this story was born. On an unrelated note, I tried to show Reid as being cheeky, like the title implies, and I don't know how well it comes across but anyway, it's done. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Cheeky

The spaces of the nicely furnished and spacious hotel room were quiet except for the odd rustling of paper or the scratching of a pen against its surface. An irritated and tired sigh sounded from the man hunched over at the mahogany table, several documents and boxes surrounding him.

Aaron Hotchner stopped in his writing for a moment, cupping his chin with one hand as he re-read the document he was currently focused on. The words written in black ink were slowly starting to merge together to create nothing but nonsense. Shaking his head lightly, Hotch cleared his throat and attempted to keep going.

But as a sudden knock sounded at the door, he looked up, all thoughts about the case gone. Getting up from the matching mahogany chair, he walked almost languidly to the door and opened it. He found himself face to face with Dr. Spencer Reid, one of his agents. The young man hopped on the balls of his feet, a tentative smile tugging at his mouth and hands jammed into his pockets.

Without saying a word, Hotch stepped back, allowing Reid inside and both men waited until the door was closed and locked. Reid was the first to move, closing the small distance between them and wrapping his arms around his boss' neck, crushing their lips together. Despite his initial surprise at the affectionate behaviour, Hotch still managed to kiss the younger man back and place his arms around him in return.

But it only lasted a few seconds before Hotch broke the kiss and moved out of Reid's arms and walked away but the young doctor followed, his eyes wide, looking at though he were disappointed and wanted something more. As Hotch turned and looked at him, he knew something wasn't quite right.

"Spencer?" he questioned hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replied Reid, shrugging faintly.

Their eyes met and a shiver ran down Hotch's spine. He could recognise the lust and desire trapped in the depths of Reid's brown eyes. The reasons behind it though remained unknown to him. Frowning slightly, he turned his dark stare onto his young agent but for once, he didn't react and his lustful look remained.

"What's gotten into you?"

Reid slowly turned his body and began to pace the room, hands still in pockets but he took his eyes off Hotch as he relived the moments in his head.

"I'm proud of you," he whispered hastily, the excitement easily heard through his voice.

"Proud? Of what?" asked Hotch, confused.

"The way you profiled Sterling," he said quickly as though it explained everything. But the look from Hotch made him continue. "Did you not notice the look on his face after you finished?"

"Spencer, the point of today was to show the court that behavioural analysis really does work and that's all I did," said Hotch, sitting back down at the table and picking up his pen.

But Reid couldn't let it go. "Weren't you just that little bit satisfied when you proved him wrong."

"The fact that he was wrong had nothing to do with it, Spencer. I just wanted to show that use of this science is accurate."

The young man approached Hotch, stood behind him and bent down his tall body to comfortably wrap his arms around the man's torso. Splaying his hands out across his chest, Hotch released the grip on his pen and sat back and, giving him a little room but not budging any further. He wasn't about to indulge the doctor in what he was implying.

"I know," Reid whispered into his ear, the warm breath floating about his lobe, sending another shiver down his spine, causing goose bumps to line his arms. "But I found it sexy. How you sat there, cool, calm and collected and flat out profiled him. It was the only thing that gave me reason to smile today."

Forcing his face into the crook of Hotch's neck, he pressed his lips against his skin, slowly and deliberately placing light kisses against a particularly sensitive spot. Hotch instantly squirmed in his chair, half heartedly attempting to push Reid off him.

"This really isn't a good idea, Spencer," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, come on, Aaron," he whined. "You got all me all happy and excited in that court room. Don't disappoint me now."

Hotch sighed again but this one was a little different. It was a mixture of frustration and uncertainty. He wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from Reid's body and have his way with him but during a case, when his mind should be focused on more important things, was inappropriate.

A small groan of disappointment flowed from Reid's mouth. Taking his arms out from around his boss, he moved towards the bed, standing beside it. Unable to help himself, Hotch's dark eyes carefully followed each movement. If he knew the young doctor as he thought he did, then he knew he wasn't about to give up.

Within a few short seconds, he was proven right. Reid reached up to his thin blue tie and removed it easily before his long fingers went to the top of his shirt. Expertly, he undid each button, releasing them from their holes, all the while keeping eye contact. But Hotch's eyes slowly moved down, as each inch of skin were revealed and he felt his body react accordingly. As the last button came undone, Hotch felt his mouth turn dry. The pale lean chest looked quite inviting, the small nipples already hard and begging to be touched. Hotch licked his lips and swallowed dryly, shifting almost uncomfortably in his chair.

The light blue shirt floated almost gracefully to the ground and Reid wasted no time in reaching down to his belt. With his eyes still on Hotch, an amused smile tugged at his mouth. Not long after he started working at the BAU he had quickly become aware of his feelings. At first they had scared him. Not once before that had he been attracted to another man. He didn't think it wrong or disgusting, he just found it surprising. Before Hotch, he hadn't noticed men in that way before.

And, of course, while Hotch was married nothing happened between them. Reid knew better than that. He wasn't about to destroy someone's marriage just because he wanted that person. Besides, Haley had been there first. It would have been wrong for him to say anything until their marriage was over, which finally was a few months ago.

Continuing with his mission, Reid's brown trousers pooled at his feet and he kicked them off along with his shoes. Leaving only his white briefs on, Reid approached Hotch again and stood directly in front of him, their legs touching by the briefest of margins. Hotch exhaled slowly, closing his eyes at the delicate touch. But he didn't make any further movement prompting Reid to take control again which was definitely not the normal roles between them.

Moving forward, Reid swung one leg over Hotch's and sat himself down on his lap. The senior profiler's eyes shot open and his hand reached up to steady the extra weight on him. The two men locked eyes and Reid wasted no time in pressing their lips together. In unison they moaned, Hotch immediately parted his mouth, allowing Reid to dominate with his tongue.

As Hotch's large warm hands took a firm hold of Reid's sides, the young man jumped faintly and smiled into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck, Reid turned his head and deepened the kiss, enjoying the closeness and feel of Hotch's firm but warm body against his own.

"I think you're wearing too much," whispered Reid, barely breaking their lip contact.

The long kiss ended and Hotch pressed his forehead against Reid's chest, breathing heavily. As a chuckle was felt against his chest, Reid splayed his fingers within Hotch's dark hair, playing with it gently. But it seemed Hotch had no words, making Reid smile softly.

"Aaron..." he said in sing-song. "Did you hear me? You're wearing too much."

Lifting his head, Hotch looked over the young man's features. He was beautiful, delicate, very unlike any person he'd laid eyes upon. Of course, his ex-wife was special to him and he still loved her, but this was still different.

As Reid shifted further into his lap, he hugged Hotch, who instantly returned it. The warm breath from Reid's mouth floated against his ear as Reid's lips hovered near the lobe. Closing his eyes, Hotch waited for the young agent to speak. He was still going to hold his ground but he still wanted to hear what Reid had to say.

"Do you know what I want, Aaron?" he asked teasingly.

When Hotch didn't answer, Reid continued, a slight smirk forming on his face.

"I want to have a little fun. Do you know how?"

Again, Hotch didn't answer, still not wanting to indulge him.

"I want you to pick me up, throw me on the bed and have your way with me. How does that sound, Aaron?"

When the senior profiler still didn't answer him, he rubbed his groin against Hotch's, instantly groaning at the pleasurable sensations it caused. The hands on his torso tightened for a moment before Hotch brought his hands up to caress Reid's hair and neck. The tender touch made Reid lean back and capture Hotch's lips in another kiss.

Pushing Reid back gently, Hotch broke the kiss again and looked up his subordinate. "This isn't a good time..." he started.

But Reid shook his head. He wasn't about to take no for an answer. "No," he said firmly, holding Hotch's hard stare. "This time it's going to happen because I want it to." Reaching down between their bodies, Reid fiddled with the belt and zipper of Hotch's black trousers, trying to undo them. "Now, we can do this here or you can do what you like on the bed."

"Spencer..."

The sound of his name being moaned sent delightful shivers down Reid's spine. Taking a firm hold of Reid's upper arms, Hotch lifted the light body off his own and got to his feet. Dragging Reid across the room, he unceremoniously threw him onto the bed. A small gasp escaped as he landed on his stomach. Propping himself onto his elbows he turned to face Hotch, a cheeky grin plastered across his face. He had just won.

Stripping himself of all clothes, Hotch felt his dick swell to full hardness as he approached Reid completely naked. A low growl sounded in Hotch's throat as he noticed that his subordinate was still wearing something.

"Now there's somebody else who's wearing too much," he hissed roughly.

Reid held his breath as the bed dipped a little further with Hotch's weight, the smile still glued to his face. He eagerly waited for what was to come and he didn't have to wait long. Roughly, Hotch grabbed the white briefs he was still wearing and yanked them down and off his body before discarding them onto the floor, his focus quickly turning to the young man squirming around, trying to get some contact.

Just as Reid turned his head to the side, Hotch took the opportunity and placed a hand firmly against the back of his neck, finally making him still. Hotch bent down low, placing his mouth directly beside Reid's ear.

"You know what's going to happen now, boy genius?" asked Hotch in a harsh whisper.

The tone of voice sent shivers of pleasure down Reid's spine but as best he could to keep still and he nodded, remaining still as Hotch manhandled him into the position he wanted. Suddenly, Reid felt embarrassment show through on his cheeks. His was on his knees, his behind open and exposed, his arms useless by his sides as his chest and head were pushed into the mattress but his slight distress was not alleviated.

"You said I could have my way with you and that's just what I'm doing," whispered Hotch. "Now, stay there and like it," he added, his bossy tone usually reserved for the office showing through.

Reid exhaled shakily and nodded the best he could but said nothing. He felt as though his voice wouldn't work from the lust rushing through his system. From behind, he heard the draw beside the bed open and a cap come loose, a squirting noise soon following. Hotch rubbed the cool liquid over his hands before coating his manhood in the same substance.

Taking a deep breath, Hotch positioned himself and started to push into the young man's body. Reid gasped at the intrusion and squirmed slightly, knowing he wasn't prepared. A growl sounded in Hotch's throat as Reid continued to squirm and he quickly placed a hand back onto his neck and one on his lower back, wanting him to stay in place.

"Is this what you wanted?" asked Hotch, his voice low and coated with lust.

Reid nodded but again said nothing which earned him a hard slap on the behind. "Answer me, Spencer," he said, tone hardening.

The young doctor swallowed thickly and nodded again. "Y-yes, I want this," he stammered.

As Hotch fully sheathed himself inside, he stilled, allowing Reid's body to adjust and the pain to subside. The senior profiler kept his eyes firmly on Reid but after only a few more seconds, he began to thrust in and out of him, not waiting for Reid signal him to say it was alright to move. He watched as Reid bit hard into his bottom lip. He felt so tight, his body creating a delicious friction on Hotch's member. He kept his hips moving, hard and fast, hearing the whimpers escaping from the young man's lips.

Hotch tried to hold back, to make it last a little longer, but it felt too good. Taking his hand off Reid's neck he moved both to his slender hips, his fingers digging in deep and soon, he found himself moaning his name. The moans from beneath him soon became louder and clearer, prompting Hotch to fuck him deeper, shoving his upper body further into the mattress.

As his hard breaths turned into deep gasps, Hotch reached around and took a firm hold of Reid's hard organ, stroking it firmly. Reid gasped at the unexpected but welcomed touch and jerked his hips forward the best he could, pushing it further into Hotch's large hand.

Suddenly, spots flew before Hotch's eyes as all his control left and he came into Reid's body, shuddering as he emptied his seed into the young body. Staying inside the warmth, Hotch continued stroking Reid firmly and within a few short seconds, he came, the hot spurts coating the bedspread beneath him.

They both panted heavily as they both rode through their respective orgasms. Hotch was the first to move, rolling off Reid and finally allowing him to shift into a more comfortable position. Hotch stared up at the ceiling, for the first time in a while, his thoughts focused on something other than the case. Feeling his breathing slowly going back to normal, he turned his head to look at Reid who was already staring back.

"Are we done already?" he asked, the cheeky smile returning.

Hotch sighed tiredly but returned the smile. "Not by a long shot, pretty boy," he muttered getting off his bed and to his feet. "Get in the bathroom," he ordered, opening the door.

Reid's cheeky smile widened somewhat and excitement rushed through him at the tone of Hotch's voice. He knew from experience that what he had set in motion wasn't over. It had just begun.


End file.
